The invention relates generally to microstructures and particularly to relays and switches or valves formed from microstructures.
Electrical relays are widely used in various applications. Such applications include, for example, the selection of different electrical paths or the opening or closing of an electrical circuit.
Typically, relays include a coil and mechanical components for engaging and disengaging a pair of contacts. Upon energizing the coil, an electromagnetic field is generated to engage the contacts, forming the electrical connection.
There is now a demand for the miniaturization of consumer goods (e.g., electronic and telecommunication products) or electronic equipments (e.g., automated test equipment), which creates a corresponding need to reduce the size of relays. However, conventional electromechanical relays do not lend easily to miniaturization. For example, there is a limit as to the size of coils that can be reduced. Such limitations reduce the extent of miniaturization of products using relays.
The above discussion evidences a need to provide a relay design that allows for further miniaturization.